For A Kiss
by Phoenix2312
Summary: After Isabelle is saved from being exiled, she decides to pay Lydia a visit. Swallowing her pride she offers her thanks and gets more than she bargained for in return, not that she's complaining. Set after 1x11, Lydia/Isabelle
****For a Kiss****
One-Shot

Isabelle stands in the doorway of Lydia's room, hand poised to knock. But she hesitates for a moment as she takes in the other girls' appearance.

Lydia is standing at the open window looking out over the city, her blonde hair is moving gently in the breeze. Her trial outfit is gone and instead she's wearing a simple dark red nightdress. It hits just above her knees and thin straps that expose her back.

Isabelle can't help but admire the delicate curves of her body, the smooth expanse of visible skin inked with runes.

Shaking out of her revere she knocks on the open door.

Lydia turns around to see who it is. She doesn't smile at the sight of Isabelle, not really, instead she looks at the other girl with a curious expression. Her blue eyes sharp and completely focused on her.

"Isabelle." Lydia's voice is cool, low and throaty, with just a hint of interest.

That one word seems to hang in the space between them, and she can't ever remember someone saying her name quite like that before.

"Lydia, I just came to say thank you. I know it wasn't easy doing what you did, standing up to the Inquisitor like that. You risked a lot, and I know it was for Alec, but still, I appreciate it."

Isabelle tries to give her a warm genuine smile, but that isn't exactly her strong suit. And all her efforts fall short when Lydia starts closing the space between them.

"I was just doing what I thought was right. You aren't a traitor, you're just a girl who was trying to save someone she cared about. Someone that shouldn't have been imprisoned in the first place, I can see that now..."

She trails off and looks down at her hands before continuing.

"I'm sorry to Isabelle, I didn't mean for any of this to happen. For Meliorn to be arrested or for you to be put on trial. Sometimes I take my job too seriously, I know that."

"Sometimes?" Isabelle does smile at her this time.

Lydia looks at into the other girl's dark eyes, and she smiles too. She can't help it.

They continue to stare at each other for a while, both still smiling.

"Well I guess I should get back to the others. But thank you again Lydia."

Isabelle turns to leave. She is nearly out of the door before the blonde finds her voice again.

"Isabelle wait..."

She stops in her tracks and turns around to look at her superior again.

"Yes?"

In three seconds Lydia is directly in front of her, so close they're almost touching.

Isabelle is still wearing her heels and she is just a little taller than Lydia. She find herself looking down into blue eyes the colour of clear sky.

"I uh... I..."

Isabelle grins as Lydia stutters. Never hearing the other girl who was always composed, so speechless.

She watches at the other girl takes a deep breath and meets her gaze.

"I just, I wanted you to know that I didn't do it for Alec." She hesitated, trying to read Isabelle's expression.

"I did it for you. Because you didn't deserve it, and because I didn't want you to be banished."

Isabelle keeps her gaze fixed trying to read between the lines, when it suddenly hits her. At first she isn't sure what to do with the new information, but seemingly without her volition she's taking another step, completely closing the distance between them. It seems her body knows what she wants, even if her brain hasn't caught up.

Lydia swallows hard, but doesn't move away, her gaze determined.

She moves her hands up to cup Isabelle's face, and in an instant their kissing.

The older girl melts as she feels the warmth of the brunette's mouth on hers, and she can't remember ever feeling anything quite like this.

Isabelle's hands are at her waist, gripping hard, drawing her impossibly closer. It takes only seconds for the kiss to intensify, as tongues begin to explore.

Lydia tangles her hands in dark silk locks and lets out a little gasp when she feels Isabelle's teeth nipping at her bottom lip.

It's impossibly hot, an excruciating blaze. There is nothing soft or gentle about their embrace it is pure fire, just like these two women.

When they're both out of oxygen they break apart panting hard.

"That... That is why I saved you Izzy. Even if I'm engaged to Alec, I can't stop wanting you..."

The darker haired girl grins at that, as she pulls Lydia over to the bed. As she's about to kiss her a thought strikes her.

She kisses the blonde quickly "Hold on I have to do one thing really quick."

Getting her phone out she shoots Alec a text.

 ** **Go get your warlock. Lydia is mine tonight. XOXO Izzy****

She tosses the phone onto the bedside table and crawls back over to Lydia who's lying against the pillows.

"Now, remind me again why you saved me?"

Lydia's smiles and flips them over, pinning Isabelle to the bed, her dark hair splayed over the pillows.

"Let me show you..."

Lydia leans down and captures Isabelle's lips in another bruising kiss.


End file.
